Donald Trump (SNL)
|crimes = Rape Homicide Terrorism Cheating in an election Abuse Blackmailing Stalking Pollution |type of villain = Power-Hungry Official}} Donald John Trump is an ongoing parody of the 45th US president Donald Trump on the political comedy series Saturday Night Live. He is portrayed as a satire of the real Donald Trump and has appeared in several numerous SNL sketches, both before and after becoming president. He is currently portrayed by Alec Baldwin, who won a Critics' Choice Award for the role in 2016. Baldwin also played Fred Frenger Junior in Miami Blues, Kennebrew Beauregard in BlacKkK Klansman, Larry Quinn in The Cat in the Hat, Nick Kudrow in Mercury Rising, Jed Hill in Malice, Mark Cordell in The Juror, Makunga in Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa, and Dennis in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Personality This incarnation of Donald Trump appears to be a very hypocritical man, as he describes Hillary in ways that describe himself, saying that he doesn't like her because "her face is all orange, except around the eyes". Although, his personality shifts in each episode. In some, he appears to want Hillary in jail, but in a later one, he said that she was innocent of all crimes because he didn't want to take the time out of his day to prosecute her, implying that he is very lazy. Trump doesn't ever take his job as President seriously or ever use his presidential powers in any way to help the country since he is more interested in expanding on his money, his hotels, his number of supporters, The Apprentice and writing ridiculous things on Twitter. In addition to Trump often being obstreperous and throwing temper tantrums at people who denounce him by screaming that they are being offensive, Trump himself highly offends and discriminates other people especially in terms of their religion or background ethnicity. Donald Trump also appears to be culturally insensitive and exploitative, best seen during his interview with "Lester Holt" in which he forgot Holt's name and called him random black people, such as "O.J.", "Denzel", or anything else. Despite his low intelligence, he also appears to be somewhat cunning and manipulative, as he was able to easily convince "Sean Spicer" that he was not going to replace him with "Sarah Huckabee Sanders", before molesting him. He also enjoys spending his free time tweeting, stalking Hillary Clinton, and making prank phone-calls, implying he is very childish and mischievous. Donald Trump's most significant traits include having a sloppy attitude and cowardice. In the sketch "Donald Trump vs. Hillary Clinton Debate Cold Open", he talked for two minutes gloating about himself but Lester Holt called him back stating this is a 90-minute debate. In response, Trump lies that he cannot continue because Obama and Hillary broke his microphone. In "Oval Office Cold Open", when Steve Bannon eggs Trump to call Zimbabwe and bully their president Mugabe by intimidating him, Mugabe threatens to rip out Trump's spine, decapitate him and use his skull for a cup. Trump just silently shivers in fear mouth agape as Mugabe lashes out at him for being a "little white bitch" then demands no more phone calls. In "Alien Attack Cold Open", when aliens were attacking the earth and easily, quickly stealing earth away from the humans Trump did nothing about it and just kept gloating that he is President. Of course, then the aliens arrive right next to Trump with his Army general and the aliens' commander tells Trump, "Take me to your leader!". Trump thinks for a moment then declares that his general is the President. Donald Trump also demonstrates poor common sense, such as by hiring meth kingpin Walter White from AMC's Breaking Bad to be the new head of the DEA or how his phone call to Robert Mugabe. When Trump called Mugabe just to bully the latter, the latter responds by threatening to rip his head and spine off. Trump fails to comprehend that Mugabe has a lackluster military while his own military, the U.S. Armed Forces, is far more powerful and capable that the war should break out between the United States and Zimbabwe. It is revealed during a conference with Kanye West that Trump actually is capable of being self-aware, albeit only in the presence of someone whose mental state is arguably worse than his, as seen when he notes that Kanye is very annoying and arrogant, before realizing that people probably view him the exact same way. Villainous Acts This version of Donald Trump commits numerous villainous acts in the sitcom that include (but are not limited to): *Keeping Kellyanne Conway locked in a crypt underneath the White House. *Telling Sean Spicer and Sarah Huckabee Sanders to lie to the press. *Molesting Sean Spicer. *Secretly allowing Steve Bannon to run the White House. *Prank-calling Australia, Mexico, Germany, and Zimbabwe to bully their respective leaders. *Trying to scam Mexico into giving their credit card number to him so they'll pay for his wall. *Neglecting his duties as President to resist an alien invasion by wiping out millions of Americans. This is a clear violation of the presidential oath he took in since he obviously could have done more to fight the aliens but was too lazy. *Using Vladimir Putin's help to cheat in the election. *Lying to Sarah Palin to get her endorsement for president. *In his Don't Stop Me Now cover, it is revealed that he intends to raise tariffs until a tomato costs $100. Quotes Gallery Images donald-trump-snl.jpg Maxresdefault13.jpg|Donald Trump's Press Conference. a42c04a6aabff24e811697ef57cd0b0b.jpg|Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton. 1280_alec_baldwin_donald_trump_SNL161008.jpg DonaldTweet.gif|"Donald Trump" and "Kellyanne Conway" tweeting during the security briefing SaturdayNightLive.jpg|"Donald Trump" and his cabinet Videos HillaryClinton. Hillary Clinton Debate Cold Open - SNL|Trump Vs. Hillary #1 Donald Trump vs. Hillary Clinton Town Hall Debate Cold Open - SNL|Trump Vs. Clinton #2 Hallelujah Cold Open - SNL|Hallelujah Cold Open Trivia *Donald Trump expressed annoyance in response to their recurring skits. He pointed out that they exaggerate his mannerisms to a comedic effect. Despite this, this portrayal of Donald Trump has received critical acclaim. *Alec Baldwin has admitted he had interest in discontinuing the performance because the Trump administration constantly attacks him for this. Prior to this, Baldwin offered to stop if Donald Trump released his tax returns. *WatchMojo ranked Baldwin's portrayal of Donald Trump as #3 on their "Top 10 Donald Trump Impersonations" list. Category:Parody/Homage Category:Dimwits Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Rapists Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Jingoists Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Adulterers Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Hypocrites Category:Fictionalized Category:Protagonists Category:Incompetent Category:Oppressors Category:Polluters Category:Hegemony Category:Ensemble Category:Strategic Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Propagandists Category:Businessmen Category:Karma Houdini Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Spouses Category:Warlords Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Cowards Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Insecure Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Elderly Category:Opportunists Category:Totalitarians Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Supremacists Category:Parents